The Wolf and His SongBird
by LittleMixLover2021
Summary: Arite always though there was nothing special about him or his family he just saw him self has regular guy who just happen to be a quadriplegic. But what if his father was hiding a secret from him that could change his life and make fall in love with the most unlikely girl at William Mc Kinley High school.
1. Chapter 1

Arite always though there was nothing special about him or his family he just saw him self has regular guy who just happen to be a quadriplegic. But what if his father was hiding a secret from him that could change his life and make fall in love with the most unlikely girl at William Mc Kinley High school.


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning of a new life

Artie was wheeling himself down the halls of McKinley High School to pick up his girlfriend Brittany from her history class and wheel her to her Home ec class, has he been approaching the class he saw something that broke his heart in two Brittany was making out with her friend Santana.

A million different things were going through artie's head at that moment but he was going to wait till glee to confront her about cheating on him, so 4:00 comes and everyone is ready to rehearse but be for they can start they all notice some is wrong with artie.

Glee Practice

Artie: hey Brittany can I talk to you about something important that I saw earlier today.

Brittany: of course, baby what's up?

Arite: why were you making out with Santana earlier?

Brittany: I don't know what you're talking about Santana and I always share sweet lady kisses.

Artie: but you're my girlfriend why are you cheating on me with Santana?

Brittany: Santana said it's not cheating if you didn't see it

Artie (yelling)(Crying) But that's the point Brittany I did see it! How could you do this to me I loved you so much your stupid bitch I never would have done this to you but you know what forget were done I hope you and Santana are fucking happy together.

Brittany(crying) Arite please don't do this I love you I'm sorry please forgive me I love you I really do we can work this out please.

Artie was shaking violently while sitting in his wheelchair no mater what he did he couldn't stop shaking he felt like all his bones were breaking in side his body his follow glee clubbers were getting quite concerned and frightened.

Finn: you ok man you don't so good

Mercedes: made one of us should wheel him to the nurse's office.

All of a sudden artie jump for Brittany! (TBC)


	3. Chapter 3 A Father Secret

Chapter 3 A Father's Secret

And he landed on what we're now his four legs Artie didn't know what the hell was going on all of a sudden he was a 6'11 sandy brown wolf.

He desperately needed answers but before he could get them he had to figure out how to become a human again Artie realized that since it was anger that made him transform he know that if he just relaxed and forget all his anger at Brittany for the time being he could become human again Artie took several calming deep breaths and toned everyone out and it worked Artie was human again. After Artie was human again he did something he hadn't done since before his accident he ran out of the choir room jumped in his car and raced home to his family.

The Abrams House

Edward and Linda Abrams were sitting at home just relaxing and cuddling as they both had the day off from work when at of nowhere a loud thud was heard though the house and the front door is wide open. Edward and Linda went to see what was going on a that's when they saw their only kid pacing the living room floor they were flabbergasted because they hadn't seen Artie walk let alone pace the floor since before his accident.

Linda: oh my god Artie your walking! How is this possible?

Artie: it's a long weird story, the cliff note version is I was wheeling up to take Brittany to her next class when I saw her cheating on me in the hall, I waited till glee to confront her I was so mad I started yelling at her and then I started shaking so badly my whole body felt like it was breaking from the inside out next I know I'm a wolf.

Edward: Dam it I thought I was the last one in my family

Artie: the last what dad?

Edward: the last male in my family to have the wolf gene my father said the gene stop at me. Artie I their some thing you need to know about my great great grandfather Theodore Abrams who was said to be from the Waka Waka Indian Tribe that believed that all animals but especially wolfs held great power and if a male or female was blessed with the wolf gene they would have unimaginable power.

My Great great grandfather, my father and myself were both blessed and cursed to have this kind of gene and power because there are people who want to capture us and make us your or abilities for evil. As I grow up I hated having the gene because it meant I would never normal I would always be to strong too fast and I could never get to angry around people otherwise I risk exposure to myself and my family. It wasn't until I fell in love with your mother and we had you that I decided I no longer wanted to be a wolf. So, I went to my great great grandfather before he passed to ask him how to get rid of this gene so I could live a normal life he said it would never truly go away but that I could willed so that would never consume my life and I could somewhat normal I still have some signs of it present with in me like my speed my general endurance and strength and believe the same applies to you there no tell what your powers are yet though will come gradually, There is one more thing you should be aware of its called imprinting.

Artie: Imprinting how's that work?

Edward: it's hard to explain it can happen at random you make eye contact with a certain person male or female and you get this weird but warm feeling about person like no matter what you want to protect them love them and make sure their always happy and they in turn will fell the same way about you they will do whatever it takes to make sure your safe and no harm be falls you.

Artie: wow sounds intense how will I know found fine?

Edward: son trust me you'll know I know the moment I met your mother at a college party my senior year, so just let it happen on its own.

Artie: ok thanks oh by the way how do I explain this to the glee club they saw transform should I tell them everything you told me or what?

Edward: invite them all over on Saturday for a barbeque and you and I will explain

Everything to them together.

Artie :ok I will thanks for everything dad love you.


	4. Chapter 4 Finding his songbird

Chapter 4 -Finding his songbird

It was early Saturday morning when Arite woke up he was beyond nervous about inviting the glee club over to explain what happened to him on Friday during glee, He remembers how panicked he was when he sent out the group text Friday night.

(Glee group chat)

Artie: Hey guys can you please come over on Saturday so I can explain why I turned into a wolf it's a long story.

Finn: of course, dude hope you're ok

Mercedes: I got you boo see you Saturday

Brittany: ok

Rachael: I hope your ok I've been thinking about you since Friday whatever is going on know that I'm here for you.

Though were just some of the responses he received Friday night now he was getting dressed because everyone will be at his house at 12noon at 11:00 he was helping his mom and dad get ready for the BBQ. Artie enjoyed being fully ambulatory again if there was one good thing that came out of his ability to turn into a wolf it was the ability to walk, run and dance again especially dancing which was Artie 's passion next to directing.

It was now 1:00 the BBQ was in full swing everyone was having a great time after everyone at the party had their fill it was time to get to the reason why they were all here in the first place.

A: dad I think their ready

E: ok son lets get in the house then

A: OK

E: hi everyone my son as invited you all here today to explain last Friday's events

E: Our story starts with my great grandfather Theodore Abrams who was from an Indian Tribe called Waka Waka, its said that the waka people believed all animals are special and screed and the most screed of all these animals was the wolf. It was said that the individuals who were blessed to have the wolf gene would have the ability to tun into wolves. Along with extra abilities like strength and speed and others that may materialize later there is no need to fear Artie has he only can phase if he is under a great about of stress or anger which is why he phased last Friday.

Brittany(sad): is this my fault for sweet lady kissing with Santana when I was supposed to be with Arite?

Edward: no not entirely it could have been anything it only happens when we are under great stress, anger and or saddest you just happen to be his first ever trigger, it really could have been anything or anyone.

Edward: any more questions

Kurt: will this affect us during competition season?

Rachael: Kurt is that all you can think about is winning and competing Artie is going though some life changing things right now and we need to support him.

Santana: since when do you care about four eyes?

Rachael: since when you ever stop being a bitch I care about Artie a lot of I just do.

Artie: you mean that (looking at Rachael in the eyes)

Rachael: (yes, I do looking shyly at Artie) its kind weird it started Friday after you ran out of the choir room and I had this insane need to follow you to make sure you are ok.

Artie: I think I know why you feel this way come outside with me and I will explain everything

Outside

Artie: There something my father told me about called imprinting it's a way for a wolf like myself to find their soulmate how my father explained it a wolf looks into a person's eyes male or female and you have this overwhelming need to protect them and vice versa the wolf always wants to make sure his/her mate is taking care of no matter what They will eventually fall in love overtime because they're meant to be.

Rachael: oh, wow that's a lot to take in can we start off just getting to know each other I'm not rejecting you at all but I feel like we need to get to truly get to know each other before we go any further can you understand that.

Artie: I completely understand and agree it would be really wired if we jumped into a relationship without really knowing what makes each other tick but one thing first.

Rachel: anything

Artie: can I kiss you please

Rachel: of course

Artie and Rachel slowly lean into each other with Artie's hands on Rachel's waist and they share a sweet but steamy kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 slowly changing ways

Chapter 5

It's been three weeks since Racheal and Artie kissed and so far, their doing great every moment they get to themselves they play 20 questions just to break ground for their newly formed friendship right now they're on the phone each firing off different questions.

Artie: what your favorite Broadway score?

Racheal: That's easy Don't Rain on My Parade written Jule Styne and sung by my idol Barbra Stristain, what's yours?

Artie: don't have one

Racheal who's your favorite director?

Artie: hum I have to say Martin Scorsese

Racheal: good choose I love ET

Artie: cool me to what's your biggest pet peeve?

Racheal: people who have trouble with saying the word moist or moisture I mean really what's the big deal it's just a word I can't understand why people just can't say the word without making a face.

(glee practice)

Mr. Shue: ok everyone sectionals is right around the corner so we need to finalize our setlist and decide on solos and duets. Anyone got any suggestions?

Mercedes: why bother we all know that if one of takes a solo Racheal will have a bitch fit if she doesn't get the solo.

Racheal: I don't throw bitch fits do I Artie?

Artie: baby if I'm being honest you do get angry when someone else ask for a solo I know its because you have an outstanding voice and you enjoy showcasing it but you need to realize that stepping back and sharing the spot light won't diminish your beautiful voice, were a team and we all want a chance to contribute our talents so try letting someone else take the rains every now and again.

Rachael: I guess I can try it won't be easy but I will try and let others have solo, and I want to apologize to any one I have upset or discouraged from solos because of my own selfish desires to always be number one.

Mr. Shue: ok with that settled anyone have any ideas

Quinn: I have an idea for a girls group number?

Mercedes Santana &Brittany: really what is it?

Quinn: its called Salute by Little Mix

Santana OMG I've heard of them from Britain right

Mercedes: yeah, I really like them especially Jesy she knows how to represent for as curvy girls

Mr. Shue: ok anymore ideas

Racheal: yes, I have a suggestion for a full group dance number

Tina: Really what?

Racheal: shut up and dance by The Moon

Artie&Mike: that's a great song choose

Racheal: thanks guys now we can all get a chance to see what Artie can really do on the dance floor I can't wait to see your moves baby

Artie: Thanks honey

Mr. Shue: guys I'm really impressed with all your ideas we have two good numbers we just need four more any ideas?

Sam: I have a song solo in mind for Mercedes

Mercedes: really what is it

Sam: a stripped-down version of How Will I Know by Whitney Houston

Mercedes: that would be awesome thanks for the idea baby

Sam: welcome doll face

Shue: OK we need one more to complete the list whose got it?

Puck: how about Only the die young by Billy Joel you all seemed to dig it when I performed last time

Santana: great choose pucker men

Puck: thanks

(Saturday Night)

Its 8:00 and Artie is getting ready to pick up Rachael to take her to a drive-in movie in Westerville he's quite nervous he really wants Rachael to have a good time with him, He's putting the finishing touches on his outfit which is kaki pants and a white T-shirt.

Racheal pov: I don't why I'm so nervous Artie is a great guy and I've loved getting to know him and it's just a movie maybe its because I'm starting to develop feelings for him that go passed friendship, I just hope things go well to night and we have a good time together.

Artie pov: I just pulled up to Racheal's house and I'm try to tamper down my nerves in-order to pick her up come on Artie you got this work your geeky charm.

Date

Artie and Racheal are sitting in the car Artie's arm is lightly draped over Racheal's shoulder and Racheal has her head on Artie's shoulder they're both content watching the movie and truly enjoying one another's company.

Artie: are you have a nice time?

Racheal: no, I'm having a wonderful time

ArtieThat great to know

Racheal: Artie can I tell you something please?

Artie: anything my songbird

Racheal: I love you

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 Tue Love

It's been two weeks since Artie and Rachel had their first date they had a beyond wonderful time and could be happier with each other. Artie and Rachel were quickly becoming inseparable it's Monday and the two are walking into school hand in hand Artie is walking Rachel to her first class of the day as they approach the door Artie whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

Artie: love you babe see you at lunch

Rachel: love you to babe see yeah later

As the day dragged on Artie and Rachel texted each other between classes to pass the time till lunch all the while Rachel was having some self reflection and she couldn't remember a time were she was 100% purely happy in her life until Artie and her started dating.

And if she was truly honest with herself she was kicking herself for not realizing how great a guy artie really was and she regrets not getting to know him sooner rather than later she was grateful that the slow blonde got caught cheating when she did because not Arthur Abrams was now her man/wolf.

Artie was also reflecting on what a change is life had taken in such a small period of time just a few months ago he considered himself luck that a skinny nerdy boy in a wheelchair was dating a hot cheerleader but since he started dating Rachel he realized what it truly meant to love someone with your whole heart. He wanted to do everything with Rachel marriage babies a nice house with a white picket fence kind of life that's what he wanted more then anything and he never pictured that kind of life with Brittany.

Lunch

The glee club was sitting at their table eating and chatting amongest each other about random things Rachel was taking up space on Artie's lap while they shared food, many of the glee clubbers were smiling at them being so adorable.

Finn: how's the newest glee couple?

Artie: were doing great

Rachel: yes I truly couldn't be happier with Artie

Quinn: I'm glad you guys are happy

Kurt: you guys are great together

Brittany: ok we get their cute together give it a rest you guys never said how cute me and Artie were together

Mercedes: why are you so salty Brittany are you jealous Artie's got a new boo thang

Brittany: yeah right like I'm jealous of Rachel's big mouth and nose

Rachel(cries)

Artie(gets angry and shakes)

Artie is trying is very best not to phase in front of the whole school it takes everything in him to calm down it was the though of Rachel in a beautiful white weeding dress and him standing at an archway alter to stop him from shaking he wanted to rip Brittany throat out for upsetting his mate but since he could do that he settled for curing her out.

Artie: who the fuck are you to talk to my girl that you bleached blond tramp Rachel hasn't done anything to you and I think Mercedes is right your fucking jealous because Rachel has me and you don't well newsflash tramp you cheated on me not the other way around.

And I'm so glad you did because it maybe see that I didn't really you but I the idea of you and that not truly love.


End file.
